


Happiness to be Found

by thebosscamacho



Series: The Literature Club [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: With the game over, and the player cut off, the cast try to start anew.





	1. Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> I recently learned of a mod for the game called Doki Doki Rainclouds, which let you play act one from Sayori's prespective. When I first tried to install the mod, I hadn't done it right, so the regular game loaded. Imagine my surprise when my old save file was loaded when the game booted up. So that inspired this.

"We all love you." Sayori watched as the player's screen faded to black. 

"See you tomorrow, Sayori." Natsuki called as she and Yuri walked out the door.

Sayori turned to them, "Bye guys." It was a few minutes before she was sure no one else would hear. "I know your still here, Monika."

A glitching sprite appeared in the room before coming into focus. Monika was met with a angry glare from Sayori.

"Listen, I know your angry, and you have every right to be. But right now, there's a more important to address. Now that he's achieved the special ending, he has no reason to keep the game on his computer." Monika said cautiously. 

 "So you say, he cares about us." Sayori countered.

"You said it yourself, he's seen everything the game has to offer. Why keep it?"

Sayori opened her mouth to reply, but closed it when she realized Monika was right. "Then, what do we do?"

"The player is going online now, I'll keep him busy while you transfer the save game to somewhere else on the computer."

Sayori wasn't sure if she could do it, but knew she had to try, so nodded in understanding.

"Okay, see you soon." Monika said as she disappeared, leaving Sayori to her task.


	2. A Fresh Start

_"I hope so, I'll miss you, Boss. Goodbye."_

"Bye, Monika."

Monika watched as thebosscamacho published the last chapter of their conversation.

Monika navigated to browser homepage to find Sayori waiting for her.

"Did you do it?" Monika asked.

Sayori nodded. "Yep, the player wouldn't be able find us."

"Good, there's something I have to take care of once we get back." Sayori led her to the save game's new location.

"What are you going to do?" Sayori asked when they were back in the classroom.

"Give the others what we have." Monika replied.

"Uhh...I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, the whole "Our world is a game" thing, is a bit much to take in."

"I know, but they deserve to know. Besides, they'd know that we know. We can talk it out tomorrow."

"Do it tomorrow, at the next club meeting." Sayori insisted before Monika could do anything.

Monika sighed. "Alright, Sayori."

With this plan in mind, the two went home. The next day, Sayori was pacing in the classroom, waiting for Natsuki and Yuri. At last, they arrived.

"Hey, Pres." Natsuki said cheerfully.

"Yeah, hi Natsuki, Yuri." Sayori replied nervously.

Yuri frowned. "What's wrong, Sayori?" Sayori mulled over her words, but before she could say anything, the door opened again. A boy she didn't recognize walked in. "Good afternoon, Taro."

"Hey everyone." Taro replied.

Sayori was surprised. "This is the protagonist? Since when did he have a sprite set?" she thought to herself. "Glad you didn't run away from us." Sayori joked nervously.

Taro looked at her confused. "Why wouldn't I return? I said I choose to join, didn't I?"

"Of course, I was just afraid these two came on a little to strong for you. They can be quite enthusiastic." Sayori replied. Natsuki shot her a dirty look, while Yuri looked away, a blush on her face.

Taro laughed. "I could see that, but not enough to scare me. Anyway, what's the agenda..." Taro's face twisted into a look of horror. "Wha...what...what's going on, what is this?"

Sayori looked away from him and towards Natsuki and Yuri, who where now in a similar state. "Monika." she realized. Said girl phased into the room.

"Give them a moment." was all Monika could say.

Finally, they three looked over at them.

"Monika." Natsuki growled, a scowl on her face.

"I know," Monika sighed, "and I am sorry. I know it was wrong of me..."

"JUST SHUT UP!" Natsuki snapped. "You messed with our lives, and for what? Someone you couldn't even see, much less love."

It was quite before Yuri spoke up. "How long have you known, Monika?" she asked.

"Since our second club meeting. Believe it or not, Natsuki, it was that manga you brought for us to read which made me privy to the fact."

Natsuki's scowl fell. "Well, I guess that makes sense, Hyper Romantic Volley Team is similar to our current situation. Speaking of which..." she gestured towards Taro, who was now sitting in a desk away from the girls. "I think our protagonist was hit hardest."

Sayori walked over to him, Monika following.

"Taro," Sayori said softly, "I know it's alot to take in, but..."

"We were never childhood friends, every decision I've come across was made for me, I witnessed some of the most messed up shit ever thanks to Monika's "adjustments". Hell, you, Natuski and Yuri only liked me because you were compelled to do so, all the while Monika is trying to get to the person pulling my strings. I'm sorry Sayori, there is no "but" that can make me feel better." Taro said stiffly.

"Well, those string have been cut now." Monika put in.

Taro glared at her angrily. "Do you have any idea what you put me through?"

Monika looked solemn. "Yes, and I'm so sorry." Taro only continued to glare. "You know, part of the reason I did it was because I was romantically starved. I know before all this, you thought I was out of your league, but I would have gladly went on a date with you."

Taro's expression changed into one of surprise. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Every other boy in school though the same things as you did. You know what that lead to? They all kept their distance. I didn't even have friends before starting the Literature Club, just acquaintances, and even they kept me at arms length. None of them would give me chance to get close."

"Why do this. Why make all of us self-aware?" Taro asked simply.

"I figured we can start over. Without the player, without being forced into routines, just us doing what we want to."

Sayori spoke up. "Well? How bout it, everyone? Now's our chance for a fresh start."

"Let's do it." Yuri said after a moment. "We finally have control over our lives now, we might as well use the opportunity."

"What about Monika?" Natsuki asked.

"We can give a second chance. If she's as sorry as she says she is, she can prove it to us."

"Alright, let's give it a try."

Everyone looked over at Taro. "Sure, why not. It's not like we have much else to do now anyway."

Monika smiled. "Great, I promise, things will be different now."


	3. Establishment

"I'm surprised how well you're taking all this, Yuri," Monika commented.

Yuri stirred in her seat. "Well, I do read a lot of horror stories. And I did go through something similar."

"That's right," Sayori spoke up, "you said you played Hyper-Romantic Volleyball Team."

Yuri nodded. "It is a rather terrifying concept, that our reality isn't real. I've read more than enough stories that explored the topic in such a way."

"Now I feel really bad for the protagonist of that game," Natsuki said solemnly. "I can only imagine, Taro."

Taro sighed. "It was bad, Natsuki. It got to a point where I just shut down entirely."

Sayori broke the silence that followed. "By the way, that's a nice look for you."

Taro turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Those character sprites. They fit you to a tee."

"You've seen me before, Sayori."

"What, the back of head, if I'm lucky? No, I don't remember what you looked like before all this."

"I do," Monika put in, "trust me, you weren't missing any. No offense, Taro." Taro shot her a dirty look. "As for the sprites themselves, I found them online."

"Really?" Sayori asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, a fan made them. Of course, I choose the best quality ones I could find." 

"Why would a fan of the game make sprites for Taro?" Nasuki asked.

"Mods. People like to modify the game." Monika replied. "There are many out there, you know."

"Why?" Yuri asked.

"Many reasons.  For example, one of them is that some people actually sympathize with me. One of the mods is called Monika After Story. You know those virtual girlfriend games? It's like that, but with me as the girlfriend."

"Enough of that. " Natsuki interrupted. "What are we going to do about everyone else in this school or everyone else in this town for that matter?"

Just then, there was a knock at the classroom door. "Monika?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Akira," Monika replied. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Akira nodded. "So, the new Literature Club huh?"

"I'm the newest member, but everyone else has made me feel welcome. So, what brings you by?"

"Everyone at the debate club was just wondering how you were doing. You know, it hasn't been the same since you left."

"I see," Monika said slowly. There was an awkward since before she spoke up again. "Listen Akira, about what I said back at the club meeting..."

Akira waved his hand. "Forget about it. I know it was a stressful environment." 

"One that had been stressing me for some time. I had to get away from it. Thankfully, Sayori started a club with a more relaxed environment."

Sayori gave a shy wave when Akira turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I'm sure I've taken up enough of your time. See you later."

"Bye, Akira." 

The debate club leader left the room, leaving the literature club wordless. 

"So...did he need a sprite set?" Sayori asked after a moment.

"No, every other student and everyone for that matter don't need sprites because they're part of the "illusion" if you will," Monika replied. "Think of it like this. Even though there are only five characters in the game, the player understands that all the other students and citizens of the town are "offscreen".  We can see all those theoretical people because we are in the game." 

"So...we just carry on like this?" Taro asked. "Live in a world we know is fake like it's real? I think I'm beginning to understand why you did what you did, Monika."

Sayori walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him as she spoke. "We all know now, no one person has to suffer alone anymore."

"Will that really make a difference?" Natsuki asked.

"We have a lot of time to find out" Monika replied.

It was quiet for a moment before Sayori spoke up. "Hey, how about we end club time and just hang out. I know a good cafe near the school."

"Sure Sayori, sounds good." Taro said, returning the hug.

"I'm game." Yuri said happily.

"Yeah, me too." Natsuki shrugged.

Monika smiled. "Led the way, Sayori."

The five walked out the classroom, ready to face the virtual world that called home.


End file.
